Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Triumf Ciemności
Witam tu Manwe.Opowiadanie te będzie opowiadać o tym co się stało po tym jak Frodo zawiódł i pierścien wpadł w ręce Saurona.Miłego czytania. ''' '''Rozdział 1 Zły początek Frodo razem z Samem w Sammath Naur we wnętrznu Góry Ognia.Obok niego jego przyjaciel z niepewną miną-Panie Frodo pora zniszczyć pierścien w lawie. Frodo-Masz racje Sam. Już chciał wrzucić pierścien,gdy do wnętrza wulkanu weszło 6 Nazguli a jeden z nich prowadził na sznurze Golluma.Stworzenie załosnie skamlało. Nazgul odezwał się sycząć-Oddaj pierścien złodzieju. Sam-Zostawcie w spokuju mego pana i przyjaciela-po czym rzucił się na upiory,został jednak przeszyty mieczem prosto w serce.Sam padł bez życia na podłogę. Frodo-Sam nie!Postanowił wrzucić pierścien ale nie mógł go zrzucić,ponieważ pierścien starał się uratować.Wykorzystały to Nazgule.Podeszły do niego i jeden z nich przeszył mieczem w serce.Hobbit padł martwy. Khamul podniósł pierścien i rzekł-Odzyskaliśmy pierścien.Nasz pan znów urośnie w siłę, po czym zaśmiali się podle. Khamul odezwał się do jednego z upiorów-Zabij te załośne stworzenie.Już nie jest nam potrzebne .Nazgul-Tak jest wodzu po czym poderżnął gardło Gollumowi.Stwór padł i żył jeszcze chwilę po czym umarł.Wszyscy Nazgule wsiedli na swe wierzchowce i polecili do Barad-dur.Gdy Sauron ujrzał ich i to co niosą ucieszył się. Gdy Khamul wstaną przed Władcą Ciemności powiedział-Panie oto twój pierścien.Zabiliśmy tych co go mieli. Sauron-Doskonale mój sługo.Wkrótce Śródziemie będzie moje po czym uśmiał się złowieszczo. Wział pierścien od swego sługi i go założył.Wtem zalśnił w całej okazałości odzyskując całą swą moc .Sauron-Najpierw zniszczę Gondor i zabiję dziedzica Isildura. Rozdział 2 Porażka pod Czarną Bramą Międzyczasie trwała bitwa pod Czarną Bramą.Armią Oka dowodził Dagor,który był czarnym numeryjczykiem.Aragorn razem z Gimli, Legolasem, Pippinem i Gandalfem Białym walczyli w głównej linii.Wtem wszyscy zobaczyli jaśne światło na szczycie Barad-dur.Gandalf przerażony rzekł-To konieć. Sauron odzyskał pierścien.Orkowie i żli ludzie widząć to zaczęli walczyć bardziej zaciekle z koleji Gondorczycy i Rohirrimowie poczuli wielki strach,ale nie ustępowali pola.Nagle do Elassera podszedł Dagor.Walczyli ze sobą na miecze.Aragorn dawał radę odparowywać ataki wroga,gdy nagle Dagor strącił broń z jego ręki i przebił mieczem na wylot jego ciało,przebijając serce.Aragorn padł martwy na ziemie.Legolas,Gimli,Pippin,Gandalf-Nie.Gandalf walczył z Dagorem.Legolas, Gimli i Pippin chcieli mu pomóc, ale nie mogli się do nich dostać.Czarodziej walczył z wrogiem i udało mu się go powalić i zabić. Niestety armia ludzi traciła coraz więcej żołnierzy.Wtem na skrzydlatych bestiach lecieli nazgule na czele z samym Sauronem.Sauron zeskoczył z stwora i zaatakował Gandalfa.Sauron-Znów się spotykamy biały czarodzieju i tym razem po raz ostatni.Gandalf-Możliwe że spotykamy się po raz ostatni.To będzie twój lub mój konieć- po czym zaczęli walczyć.Toczyli ciężką walkę. Sauron zranił czarodzieja w ręke i strącił miecz z ręki po czym powalił go.Sauron-To twój koniec czarodzieju po czym przebił mu serce mieczem.Gandalf umarł natychmiast.Jest on majarem więć po stracie ciał jego duch poleciał w stronę Amanu.Eomer zblizył się do elfa,krasnoluda oraz hobbita i powiedział-Musimy się stąd wycować,nie damy rady.Zwołajcie Aragorna i Gandalfa.Legolas-Oni nie żyją Eomerze.Eomer zmarkotniał i powiedział-Ponieślismy wielką stratę, jednak musiwy wycować się do Mundburga i tam się bronić.Legolas,Pippin,Gimli-Dobra.Resztki armii Gondoru i Rohanu wycowało się spod Bramy w kierunku miasta. W bitwie zginęli też synowie Erlonda,broniąć ciała Aragorna.Sauron był zadowolony z tego zwycięstwa chociaż poniósł spore straty.Stracił też dobrego dowódce.Ale zginął dziedzić Isildura z tego powodu był zadowolony.Zgrupował cała armie jaką mu została a zostało mu 8000 orków i 2000 ludzi ze wschodu i postanowił ruszyć na Minas Tirith.Nowym dowódcą armii mianował Khamula.Sauron-Wkrótce Gondor upadnie a po nim Rohan aż w końcu całe Śródziemie będzie moje.Podnióśł Anduil i go zniszczył.Znalazł przy Gandalfie jeden z elfickich pierścien.Ucieszony tym założył go na palec. Rozdział 3 Wojna na Północy W Dzikich Krainach burzyła się wojna.Orkowie z Dol Guldur trzykrotnie szturmowali Lorien i trzykrotnie byli pokonywani.Elfowie pod przywódzctwem Celeborna i Haldira zadali im duże straty sami tracąć niewielu.Wspomagała ich Galadriela z pomocą swego pierścienia.Drzewa na wschodnim skraju Lothronien były doszczętne zniszczone ale innych szkód Złoty Las nie poniósł.Po walce Celeborn,Haldir i Galadriela spotkali się w siedzibie Pana i Pani Złotego Lasu i rozmawiali na temat dalszych planów walki. Celeborn-Sądze że trzeba zaatakować Dol Guldur i go zniszczyć.Galadriela-Popieram ten pomysł,ale przydała by się pomoc elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy.Tam także zawitała wojna i Thranduil nie będzie mógł nam pomóc w ataku.Celeborn-Musimy liczyć że Thranduil ze swymi poddanymi pokonają wrogów i ruszą na twierdzę.My jednak musimy mimo wszystko ruszyć tam.Wyślemy tam dwóch posłanćów na koniach,by powiadomili Thranduila o naszych zamiarach.Galadriela ostatecznie zgodziła się ze swym mężem.Celeborn zwrócił się do Haldira-Przygodować wojska do wymarszu.Wysłać do leśnego królestwa dwóch posłanców.Ruszamy na Dol Guldur.Niech elfowie będą gotowi do wymarszu za dwie godziny.Haldir-Tak jest panie.Wszystko będzie przygodowane na czas- po czym pokłonił im się i ruszył na dół by przygodować wojska.Tymczasem w północnej części Mrocznej Puszczy wojska Thranduila walczyły z orkami z Dol Guldur.Orków było trzy razy więcej od wojsk króla elfów, ale nie byli zbyt doświadczeni w walkach w lesie w przeciwieństwie do elfów.Dzięki dobrej taktyce króla i doświadczeniu i bitności leśnego elfa udało im się wybić w pień orków.Poniósł jednak średniej wielkości straty a i las był w wielu miejscach zniszczony.Po bitwie elfowie odpoczywali i zajmowali się leczeniem rannych.Sam Thranduil pomagał w tym a także kazał spalić ciała orków a ciała elfów pochować w jednej wspólnej mogile.Godzina po bitwie Thranduil wracał do pałacu,gdy spotkał posłanców z Lorien.Opowiedzieli mu o trzykrotnym ataku na Złoty Las i ich odparciu oraz planu ataku na Dol Guldur wraz z prośbą o pomoc w ataku.Król elfów chwilę się zastanawiał po czym powiedział że ruszy pomóc swym pobratyncom z południa.Posłancy ruszyli z wieściami spowrotem do domu.Władca wrócił do pałacu po czym zebrał z 3000 elfickich wojowników.Wszyscy ruszili na południe w stronę mrocznej twierdzy.Wkrótce po forsownym marszu armia Thranduila i armia Celeborna i Galadrieli dotarli w okolicę wzgórza magii i się spotkali.Thranduil przywitał się z władcami Lorien.Armia z Lorien liczyła z 4000 elfów.Omówili plan ataku po czym rozpoczęli atak na Dol Guldur.Z twierdzy wyszła duża armia orków,wargów,trolli a nawet kilka wilkołaków.Dowodził nimi olbrzymi ork,który był zarządcom owej warowni.Doszło do starcia,które co chwilę dochodziło do chwilowej przewagi któreś z stron.Zginęło wielu orków,wargów i trolli.Zginęło niemało elfów.Thranduil wraz z Celebornem zabili wielu orków,wargów i z dwóch wilkołaków.Nagle dowódca orków rzucił się na Galadriele i już chciał ją zabić,gdy wtem jego głowa potoczyła po trawie.To Celeborn niezauważenie podbiegł i uciął mu głowę.Ostatecznie udało im się pokonać wroga.Niewielu orków uszło z życiem.Zginęło przeszło 120 elfów.Bo bitwie Galadriela z pomocą Nenya zniszczył Dol Guldul i zasypała ziejące tam szyby.Po tym elfowie odeszli do swych domów a Thranduil pożegnał władców Lorien i ruszył do domu.Gdy Wracajac do domu Celeborn i Galadriela wsiadali do łodzi,biała pani poczuła wielką moc i upadła.Podszedł do niej jej mąż i pomógł wstać.Celeborn spytał-Co się stało?Galadriela-Powiernik Pierścienia zawiódł.Sauron odrzyskał pierścien.Gdy to usłyszeli to jej mąż i reszta elfów poczuła strach i niepewność.Celeborn-I co teraz z nami będzie?Galadriela-Sądze że zbliża się nas konieć.Nie damy rady dojść na brzeg morza.Jedynie co możemy zrobić do bronić naszego domu do samego końca lub spróbować przejsć przełeczą i potem ruszyć do Szarych Przystani- po czym wsiadła na łódz.Celeborn-Tylko że te przejscie może być zablokowane przez sługi wroga.Wszyscy, którzy płyneli łodziami,czuli strach przed tym co może ich czekać w dalszej przyszłości.Łodzie wpłyneły na Anduine i kierowały się w stronę Złotego Lasu. Rozdział 4 Oblężenie i upadek Minas Tirith W mieście panowała cisza i niespokojny spokój.Minęło już 12 dni a nikt jeszcze nie wrócił.Ludzie czuli niepewność.Wielu myślało czy oni wygrali czy polegli.Na tarasie w domu uzdrowien stał Faramir z Eowiną.Oboje patrzyli na wschód ku Mordorowi.Nikt z nich nie rozmawiał, więc panowała ogromna cisza.Ową ciszę przerwał w końcu Faramir-Jak myślisz czy wygrali i teraz wracają spowrotem czy też wszyscy zginęli?Eowina-Nie wiem.Mam nadzieje że jednak wygrali.Usłyszeli wtedy jakiś hałas na zewnątrz.Nagle do środka wbiegł Merry-Wracają z Mordoru.Faramir-Ilu ich jest?Merry-Niewielu,jakieś 500 wojów na czele z Legolasem,Gimlim i Eomerem.Nie widziałem wsród nich ani Aragorna ani Gandalfa Białego.Myśle że przegrali.Faramir i Eowina słysząć te wieści posmutnęli po czym wyszli z budynku i skierowali się ku Głównej Bramie.Za nimi szedł Meriadoc.Gdy doszli na miejsce wojska już tam były.Faramir poszedł porozmawiać z Legolasem i dowiedziec się co się stało.Faramir-Co się stało pod Czarną Bramą?Legolas-Niestety ponieżlismy porażkę.Sauron odzyskał swój pierścien i rozgromił armie.Wtem odezwała się Eowina-A co z lordem Aragornem i Gandalfem?Wtem odpowiedział jej Gimli-Oboje zginęli.Aragorn zginął z ręki jakiegoś czarnego numeryjczyka.Pomścił go Gandalf,ale on zginął z ręki samego Saurona po czym opuszcił głowę smutno.Faramir z Eowina posmutnęli a Faramir odrzekł-Ponieślismy wielką stratę,ale musimy postanowić czy będziemy bronić miasta czy stąd odejdziemy na zachód.Eomer-Nie uciekajmy,ale walczmy do końca.Niech o tej walce śpiewają pieśni.Wszyscy zaoprawowali pomysł i zaczęli przygodowania do obrony.Jedyny problem taki że nie mieli wrót do bramy,więc zbudowali tam barykatę.Faramir razem z Eomer doglądali przygodowan do bitwy.Legolas uzupełnił strzały do kołczanu a Gimli naostrzył topór.Namięstnik wiedział że dojście do miasta zajmię wrogowi co najmnie 9 dni.Każdy mieszkaniec miasta,który potrawił władać bronią zgłosił się do zbrojowni,gdzie dostał zalężnie od umiejętności miecz,włócznie lub łuk a także kolczugę.Namiestnik kazał łucznikom ustawić się na murach a częśc żołnierzy przed barykatą.Podobnie postąpił Eomer.Legolas i Gimli wyszli spotkać się z hobbitami,którzy znajdowali się na dziedzińcu przed zaporą.Rozmawiali ze sobą wspominająć pościg za Uruk-Haiami.Jednak martwili się nadchodzączą bitwą.Wiedzieli,że nie mają wielkich szans na zwyciężstwo,ale woleli drogo sprzedać skóre niż uciekać bez walki.Gimli mówił-Prędzej zginę z moim przyjaciółmi niż ucieknę jak jakiś tchórz.Legolas na to-Ja tak samo przyjacielu.Merry,Pippin-I my będziemy walczyć jeśli będzie trzeba do samego końca.Eowina także się bała.Bała się o brata,bała się o swój lud i bała się o swego ukochanego,ale była też dzielna i prędzej zginie niż pozwoli żeby jemu coś sie stało.Podeszła od tyłu do Faramira i przytuliła się do niego.Faramir odwrócił się do niej i takżę się wtulił.Eowina-Boję się że coś może tobie stać,że możesz zginąć.Faramir uspokajał ją-Css spokojnie nić mi się nie stanie po czym ją pocałował.Scenie tej przyglądał się Eomer i pomyślał że jego siostra dobrze trawiła na Faramira.Jest z nim szczęsliwa. '' 9 dni póżniej'' Legolas chodził bo murach,gdy nagle zobaczył wojska wroga.Zawołał donośnie-Czeredy Mordoru zbliżają się tu.Namiestnik i Trzeci Marszałek Rohanu usłyszeli to i zaczęli wydawać rozkazy.Odział Rohhirimów i Gondorczyków przyszedł przed barykatom. Wraz z nimi poszedł Gimli,Eomer i Eowina.Na murach stali łucznicy na czele z Faramirem i Legolasem.Byli tam też hobbici.Na horyzoncie widzieli wojska Mordoru.Były to olbrzymia armia na czele której szedł Sauron i jego sługa, Khamul.W powietrzu leciały pozostałe Upiory.Gdy wojska podeszły pod mury Minas Tirith zatrzymały się.Nastała cisza,której nie mącił żadnej dzwięk.Wszyscy widzieli dobrze Saurona.Miał na sobie czarną kolczugę i wielki miecz.Zagrały rogi orków.Łucznicy na murach napięli na cięciwy strzały, gotowi strzelić w każdej chwili.Wtedy Sauron przemówił do swych żołnierzy donośny głosem-Idzcie i szturmujcie bramę.Wedrzyjcie się do miasta.Zabijcie wszystkich.Odpowiedziało mu krzyki bojowe orków i ludzi.Cała armia Ciemności ruszała na bramę.Bitwa się zaczęła.Wtem łucznicy strzelili do wrogów.Wielu z nich zginęło.Legolas próbował trafić Saurona,ale trafił tylko w jego kolczugę nie robiać mu żadnej krzywdy.Cała potęga Mordoru zaatakowała barykatę i ją zniszczyły.Zaczęła się walka wręcz.Sauron stał z tyłu i patrzył na bitwę.Był pewny zwycięstwa.Gondorscy łucznicy nie przerywali ostrzału,trawiając w wielu orków,haradrimow,estalingów i variagów.Wtedy odpowiedziała im salwa wroga,ale wiele sztrzał nie trawiały,ale nietkóre trawiły,zabijać ludzi.Tymczasem trwała walka przy bramię.Wielu wrogów ginęło od topara Gimlego czy miecza Eomer czy Eowiny jak i broni żołnierzy.Ginęło jednak wielu Rohhirimów i Gondorczyków ale nie ustępowali pola.Olbrzymi rycerz Eastalingów natarł na Gimlego i go powalił.Już chciał go zabić,gdy nagle przeszył go miecz Eomer.Padł martwy a Eomer pomógł wstać krasnoludowi.Gimli-Dzięki za pomoc.Eomer-No to jesteśmy kwita odpowiedział po czym wrócili do walki.Musieli jednak zacząć się cować,bo coraz więcej ginęło ludzi.Nagle niebo zasłonał grad strzał wysłanych przez orków..Zginęło sporo orków jak i ludzi.Jedna strzała trawiła w ręke Gimlego.Tą w której trzymał topór.Jęknął z bólu i opuścił topór.Wykorzystał to orkowy topornik,podbiegł to krasnoluda i zanim ktokolwiek mógł zaregować, głowa krasnoluda poturlała się po ziemi.Zauważył to Legolas,który obserwał walkę na dole i skoczył na dół,powalił wroga i zabił długim nożem.Rzuciło się na niego z tuzin orków,ale na pomoc dla niego rzucił się Eomer.Razem zabili orków,gdy nagle Variag z olbrzymim toporem rzucił się na Legolasa, który odparował pierwszy cios,tracąć przy okazji nóż.Eomer chciał mó pomóc, ale sam był atakowany przez kilku Haradrimów.Variag podniósł topór i wbił go w ciało elfa.Legolas padł na ziemie a wróg jeszcze raz uniósł topór i odrąbał mu głowę.Eomer widział to, przedarł się to Variaga i w pojedynku uciał mu ręke i przebił mu serce.Jednak bitwa była już przegrana i Eomer kazał wycować się tym,którzy jeszcze żyli.Wtem kolejna salwa strzał zasłoniła niebo i jedna z nich ugodziła Eomera w szyję.Wojownik upadł na ziemie a Khamul,który dopiero co wkroczył do miasta,przebił go mieczem.Eomer natychmiast umarł.Eowina widzać to zapłakała gorzko,ale uciekła z miasta razem z lekko rannym Faramirem,hobbitami i garstką wojowniką. Minas Tirith zostało zdobyte i spalił.Gondor pada.Po 2 miesiącach podbił cały Gondor i zamierzał zająć Rohan.Eowina wraz z uciekinierami ruszyła w stronę Rohanu,by przygodować obronę. Rozdział 5 Czarny upadek Dale i obrona Ereboru Wieści o przegranej pod Czarną Bramą i Minas Tirith rozeszły się szybko po świecie.Doszły też do Rivendell.Gdy Arwena dowiedziała się o śmierci ukochanego i braci wpadła w rozpacz.Nikt,nawet jej ojciec nie mógł jej pocieszyć.Sam Erlond zarządził że za parę dni opuszczą Imladris i ruszą w stronę Szarych Przystani i opuszczą Śródziemie.Sam czuł smutek gdy dowiedział się o śmierci synów.Arwene,którą już nić nie trzymało w Endorze,postanowiła także opuścić ten świat i odpłynać do Amanu.Bała się jednak o babcie i dziadka,ale Erlond ją uspokajał mówiąć że na pewno zdążą upuścić Śródziemie.To ją uspokoiło.Tymczasem w północnej kraine Dal w Dzikich Krainach strach udzielał się takżę Ludziom z Dale i krasnoludom.Dwa dni temu odparli atak ludzi ze wschodu,jednak wielu ich zgineło a samo Dale zostało kompletnie zniszczone.Ludzie więc na razie mieszkali w namiotach do czasu odbudowy miasta,w którym pomagali im krasnoludowie i elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy.Warto jednak przybliżyć przebieg tej bitwy,zwanej bitwą o Dale. 2 dni wcześniej W królestwie pod Górą i w Dale panował spokój jak co dzień.Na swym tronie zasiadał Dain zwany Żelazną Stopą.Rządził on Ereborem od czasu Bitwy Pięciu Armii, w której poległ jego krewny,Thorin Dębowa Tarcza i jego siostrzeńcy,Fili i Kili.Król pod Górą miał powody do obaw.Ostatnim czasy do jego królestwa i królestwa Dale rządzące przez Branda,wnuk Barda,pogromcy Smauga,zawitał wysłannik z Mordoru,pytając o hobbita i jakiś pierścien.Co prawda ani on ani władca ludzi nie uległ Mordorowi,ale obawiał się,że wkrótce ich ziemię zostaną zaatakowane.Zwołał do siebie dowódce garnizonu Ereboru Fraina,zwanego także Kazimierzem.Krasnolud wkrótce stanął przed tronem władcy,pokłonił się i spytał-O co chodzi, królu?Dain-Mam obawy,że wkrótce zostaniemy zaatakowani.Prawdopodownie z wschodu,z Rhunu.Wyślij w tamte tereny naszych najlepszych zwiadowców i kruki,by miały oko na tamte tereny i w razie ataku nas powiadomili.Frain-Już się robi,mój królu.Już chciał odejść,kiedy król znów sie do niego zwrócił.Dain-Wyślij jeszcze dwóch posłanców do królestwa Thranduila, by sprawdzić jak się tam mają sprawy.Frain-Rozumiem panie po czym wyszedł.Dain zadowolony z siebie stał z tronu i poszedł zjeść obiad. Po obiedzie sługa powiadomił władcę, że wrócili zwiadowcy. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak zwiadowcy z krukami i Frainem staneli przed królem.Dain-Jakie macie wieści.Zwiadowca-Widzieliśmy jak w stronę doliny Dal kierowała się ogromna armia Eastalingów.Dain-Frainien Powiadom Branda i przygoduj armię.Wy już możecie odejść.Zwiadowca-Tak panie.Frain-Tak jest panie po czym odszedł. Po drodzę spotkał syna Daina,Thorina III Kamiennego Hełma.Pokłonił mu się po czym wysłał posła,by powiadomił króla Dale, po czym zaczął przygodować armię do nadchodzącej bitwy.Posłaniec wyruszył do Dale i niedługo stanął przed bramą miasta.Za nich wyszedł strażnik i spytał-Co cię tu sprowadza krasnoludzie?Posłaniec-Mam ważne wieśći od mego króla dla waszego władcy.Strażnik-Dobrze,wpuszczę cię-mówiać to otworzył bramę.Posłanieć poszedł do domu władcy,tam opowiedział o tym co wiedział król Dain.Brand poczuł strach,ale nie zamierzał uciekać,ale walczyć.Zwrócił się do posłanca-Powiedz swemu panu,że będe walczył razem z krasnoludami.Posłaniec ukłonił się królowi po czym upuścił Dale kierująć się w kierunku Ereboru.Brand rozpoczał mobilizację wojsk i postanowił ruszyć do Ereboru,by uzgodnić plan z władcom krasnoludów.Po przybyciu rozpoczal naradę z Dainem w jego Sali Narad.Tam uzgodnili,że ewaukują ludność Dale do Ereborowi i razem stoczą na równinie walkę.Brand wrócił do Dale i zaczął od ewaukowania ludzi do Ereboru.Zajeło to z 6 godz.Potem przyszedł na spotkanie z armią krasnoludów,swoją armią.Niedługo musieli czekać.Już z daleka usłyszeli odgłosy bebnów i rogów.Wkrótce zobaczyli armie wroga.Była tam i piechota oraz jazda.Krasnoludowie nie mieli jazdy, za to mieli ją ludzie.Wyruszyli jej na spotkanie.Na przodzie połączonej armi szedł Dain II Żelazna Stopa,Brand oraz ich synowie.Doszło w końcu to starcia.Po obu stronach zginęło dużo żołnierzy.Estalingowie pierzli na sam widok Daina,który machająć toporem,zabiłam każdego wojownika,który odważył się podejść.Nie mniej był grożny Brand,walcząć mieczem.Część armi wroga odłączyła się od głównych sił i udzerzyła w Dale.Wyposażeni w katapulty,niszczyli mury miasta.Ludzie i krasnoludowie widzieli to,ale nie mogli zbyt wiele zrobić,gdyż wróg ich spychał.Postanowili wycować się w poblize Dale.Tam doszło do najkrawszych walk.Na Branda natarł Estalinski rycerz,który go powalił i zabił przebijajać mieczem.Dain rzucił się tam i zabił jednym celnym ciosem topora.Długo bronił jego ciała do czasu aż połączona armia zaczęła wycowywać do Ereboru,wtedy rzuciło się na niego z tuzin żołnierzy i wtem zginął.Frain wraz Thorinem i Bardem wycowali się do Ereboru.Estalingowie oblęgali go,ale nie mogli zdobyć.Nagle na niebie leciały morze strzał zabijająć wielu Estalingów.Elfowie pod przywódzctew Thrandulila przybyli z odsieczą.Wykorzystał to Frain i wyleciał z wojskiem na zdeziorientowanych Estalingów.Zostali wycięci w pień.Po bitwie pochowano tych,którzy polegli a ciała wrogów spalono.Uroczyscie pochowano Daina i Branda.Thorin,Bard i Frain podziękowali za pomoc w walce królowi elfów.Ponieśli jednak duże straty a samo Dale zostało kompletnie zniszczone.Ludziom w odbudowie pomagali krasnoludowie i elfowie.Królami zostali Thorin III i Bard II.Thorin hojnie wynagrodził Fraina za waleczność i bitność podczas walki.Tak oto wygladała Bitwa o Dale.Zapanował pokój w Dzikich Krajach.Ale na jak długo? Rozdział'' ''6 Atak na Rivendell Tymczasem w ukrytej dolinie Rivendell zwanej też Imladris trwały przygodowania do wyruszenia na zachód ku Szarym Przystaniom.Erlond chciał trzymać to w sekrecie,ponieważ gdyby Wróg dowiedział się o ich wyruszeniu niechybnie wysłał by armię na nich.Wysłał zwiadowców na północ i południe a także w okolice przęłeczy Caradhras,by w razie ruchu wojsk nieprzyjaciela ostrzęgli elfów.Nad pięknym,błekitnym niebem leciała ciemna chmura.Po chwili okazała się w rzeczywistości chmarą ptaków.Były to crebainy z Dunlandu i Fargornu.Szpiegowały dla Mrocznego Władcy.Przez parę chwil przelatywały w pobliżu Rivendell, po czym ruszyły w kierunku południowo-wschodnim do Gondoru,gdzie toczyła się wojna.Przemykały bardzo szybko, toteż żaden elf ich nie widział.Tymczasem Arwena siedziała w swojej komnacie i pakowała potrzebne rzeczy.Wciąż czuła smutek i żal po stracie ukochanego, ale teraz myślała o Amanie i spotkaniu ze swą matką i jej braćmi, którzy trawili tam po swej śmierci.Wtem ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi, po czym się otworzyły. Wszedł do niej jej ojciec,Erlond.Podszedł do swej córki i siadł na brzegu łóżka.Ona postąpiła podobnie.Widział,że jej twarz wyraża strapienie i niepewność.Erlond-Cóż cię trapi, moja córko?Arwena-Boję się o ciebie ojcze,boję się o lud Eldarów.Nasz Wróg z pewnością wysłał tu swych szpiegów.Niedługo może odkryć co się tu dzieje i nas zaatakować.A ja nie chce cię stracić tak samo jak Aragorna.Erlond zauważył jak z oczu elfki pociekły łzy.Przetarł je dłonią,po czym położył ręke na ramieniu ukochanej córki mówiąć-Spokojnie moja córko.Nikomu nić się nie stanie.Odejdziemy stąd nim Sauron zorientuję się że opuściliśmy Rivendell.Ta rozmowa podniosła Gwiazde Wieczorną na duchu.Przytuliła swego ojca,który to odwzajemnil.Po czym stanął i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Przy białych drzwiach stanął i rzekł do Arweny - Bądz gotowa w samo południe.Arwena-Niech tak będzie ojczę.Po czym Erlond opuścił jej pokój,by nadzorować przygodowania.Tymczasem w Gondorze Sauron razem z swym wiernym sługą Khamulem atakowali jedną z ostatnich twierdz Gondorczyków.Było to Dol Amrod.Wtem Władca Pierścieni zobaczył rój ptaków lecących w ich stronę.Sauron poznał,że to jego szpiedzy z północy,crebainy.Podleciały do niego,gdy jeden duży crebain,wyleciał z stada i podleciał do siedzącego na wielkiej, latającej bestii Saurona.Siadł mu na ramieniu i zaczął mówić w mowie ptaków do czujnie nastawionego ucha Saurona.Po opowiedzeniu wieści skłonił się Panu Ciemności i poleciał do swego stada.Sauron był wyrażnie zadowolony z wieści.Pomyślał-Więc Elfowie z Rivendell jeszcze nie odpłyneli.Świetnie się składa,wyruszę tam i zdobęde drugi pierścien elfów i weznę w niewolę Arwene,córkę Erlond. Ponoć jest ucieleśnieniem samej Luthien. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej przeklętej elfki, przez którą poniósł wtedy porażkę.Porwę tą Gwiazdę wieczorną i będe ją gwałcił i torturował.Zwrócił się do Khamula-Mój sługo,wyruszę teraz na półnoć w ważnej sprawie.Ty zajmiesz się podbojem reszty Gondoru. Khamul-Tak jest o panie. Po czym wziął ze sobą jednego z Nazguli i poleciał w stronę kopalni Morii.Po jakimś dłużym czasie obaj dolecieli do Wschodniej Bramy.Zeszli z bestii i podeszli do owej Bramy. Wtem Sauron wyciągnął za pasa,wielki,okuty srebrem róg.Zagrał na nim i po chwili odpowiedział mu z kopalni podobny dzwięk.Założył swój róg z powrotem na pas.Niedługo potem z Wschodniej Bramy wyszedł ork uzbrojony w zakrzywiony miecz i łuk z kołczanem na plecach.Miał na sobie srebno-czarny pancerz.W ręku trzymał duży,brudny czarny róg.Zwał się Szarg.Szarg-Wzywałeś mnie panie?Sauron-Tak.Pora na inwazje na zachód.Szarg-Tak panie. Po czym zagrał na rogu przeciągły ryk.Niedługo z kopalni wyrazło z 6000 orków z kilkoma trollami jaskinowymi.Sauron wtem przemówił do swych sług - Wyruszamy na Rivendell.Zabić każdego,kogo spotkacie.Mi zostawcie ich przywódce i jego córkę. Samo Rivendell spustoszyć.Orkowie odpowiedzieli zadowolonymi rykami i wargnięcami.Cała armia ruszyła na przęłecz Czerwonego Rogu na czele z Sauronem,Nazgulem i Szagrem.W czasie przekraczania przęłeczy natknęli się na dwóch elfickich zwiadowców.Ci, gdy ich zobaczyli zaczęli uciekać w stronę Ukrytej Doliny.Wtedy Szagrad trafił ich z łuków,zabijająć ich.Zeszli z przęłeczy i skierowali się w stronę Rivendell. Tymczasem elfowie kończyli już przygodowania do podróży.Erlond miał jednak pewny niepokój.Wrócili wszyscy zwiadowcy, z wyjątkiem dwóch, których wysłał na przęłecz Caradhras.Jego przemyślnienia przerwał strażnik, który wbiegł zdyszany i przestraszony. Strażnik-Panie, wojska Mordoru są już niedaleko Imladris. Elrond-Na ile oceniasz ich siły Celdorze? Celdor-Jakieś 6000-7000 orków i kilkadziesiąt trolli.Najgorsze jest to że przewodzi nimi Sauron.Elrond zbladł na wieść o tym.Wiedział też to,że może wystawić maksymalnie 2000 żołnierzy.Zwrócił się do Celdora-Przygodować wojsko.Będziemy bronić się do ostatniego żołnierza. Celdor-Tak jest panie. Po czym wybiegł z budynku.Do wszystkich mieszkańców Rivendell doszła da wiadomość.Wszyscy czuli strach i niepewność.Do Elronda przyszedł Bilbo.Bilbo-Czy to prawda,że wojska Wroga się tu zbliżają?Erlond-Niestety to prawda Bilbo.Wtem Bilbo wyciągnął z pochwy miecz pochodzący z kurhanów.Był to ten sam miecz, który pękł Frodowi.Rzekł-Też będe walczył w obronie tej krainie mówiąć podniósł miecz ku górze.Erlond-Ale jesteś już stary.Możesz nie dać rady.Bilbo-Ale ja chce walczyć.Chce wam pomóc,nawet jeśli zginę.Erlond-Dobra niech będzie.Idz do zbrojowni bo odpowiedznią do twego wzrostu zbroję.Bilbo pokłonił się Wladcy Rivendell i ruszył żwawym krokiem do zbrojowni.Rozmawiał potem jeszcze ze swoją córką,która nie chciała opuścić Imladris i chce pomóc w jej obronie,Ostatecznie ona też została.Arwena wzięła z zbrojowni kolczugę i krótki,typowo elficki miecz.Bilbo dostał małą kolczugę specialnie dla niego wykutą.Wszyscy byli już gotowi na atak.Wojska Saurona przeszły przez most i zaczęły atakować elfów.Rozpoczęła się bitwa.Z tyłów wojsk Erlonda strzelali łucznicy.Obie strony ponosiły straty.Wielu orków zginęło z ręki Glorofindela,Erlonda,Arweny a nawet od Bilba.Jednak elfów ginęło więcej,zwłaszcza z ręki Saurona,Nazgula i Szagrada.Wtedy na Bilba szarżował Szagrat,powalił go i wbił mocno w jego ciało miecz,zabijająć go.Zaatakowali go Glorofindel i Erlond i go pokonali.Oboje przebili go mieczem, a Erlond dodatkowo potem uciął głowę.Sauron pokonująć kolejnych elfów,zobaczył Arwene i musiał przyznać,że jest piękna.Ona też go zobaczyła.Ulęgła się,ale jednal rzuciła się na nie go.Oboje stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek i Sauron odrzucił jej miecz a ją ogłuszył.Erlond widząć to,myślał że ją zabił, z krzykiem rzucił się na Mrocznego Władce.Oboje ze sobą walczyli aż w koncu Sauron odrzucił go na 5 m,podszedł do niego i przebil go mieczem w serce.Zabral mu jego pierścien.Tymczasem Nazgul przegrywał z poteżnym Elfem, ale do czasu, gdy na pomoc mu przyszli orkowie.Dzięki temu zabił Glorofindela,który zostal wielokrotnie przebity mieczami i włóczniami.Ostatecznie Rivendell zostało zdobyte i zniszczone.Niewielu elfów przeżyło i uciekło na zachód.Bo bitwie Sauron podszedl do nieprzytomnej Arweny i ją wział na recę.Wtedy dokładnie jej się przyjszał i powiedział sobie w myślach, że wyglądem przypomina Luthien.Już myśłał, jak się z nią będzie zabawiać.Po tym wojska orków,które bo bitwie zostało jakieś 4000 ruszyły do kopalni a on i jego sługa ruszyli w stronę Mordoru. Po drodzę dowiedział się że Gondor został podbity, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Rozdział 7 Ostatnia obrona Edoras Tymczasem w Rohanie przygodowywano się do obrony przed wojskami Mordoru.Eowina po przybyciu z Faramirem,Pippiniem i Merrym oraz garstką wojowników przybyli do Edoras i tam zaczęli gromadzić Rohhirimów.Do stolicy Rohanu zaczęli pośpiesznie przybywać do miasta, by go bronić.Było ich zbyt mało, bo większość ich wojsk legło w Gondorze.Wszystkim przygodowaniami kierowała Eowina jako ostatnia z rodu Eorla. Pomagał jej w tym Faramir oraz hobbici. Na twarzach wojów malował się strach i beznadzieja ich sytuacji.Nitk nie wierzył w to że mogą dać radę pokonać Ciemość, która cały czas rośnie. Jednak nikt nie chciał poddać się bez walki i to Faramir i Pippin wspielali na duchu lud Rohanu.Wkrótce też zgromadzono ok. 4000 żołnierzy.Umocniono mury miasta i oczekiwano na przybycie wroga. Na Złotym Dworze Eowina razem z Faramirem rozprawiała o strategii i taktyce z dwoma dowódcami zgromadzonych sił.Eowina-Będziemy bronić się w Edoras do ostatniego żołnierza.Menheron-Lepiej było by się wycować do Helmowego Jaru.Tutaj nie mamy najmniejszych szans.Na to Faramir-Z tego co wiemy mury Rogatego Grodu nie zostały do końca naprawione więc tam byśmy mieli jeszcze mniejsze szanse. Doron-A co Gondorczyk może wiedzieć o Rogatym Grodzie? Jednak zgadzam się z panem Faramirem że tutaj mamy większe szanse niż w nie pełni naprawionej twierdzy. Eowina w końcu rzekła-Musimy jednak bronić tutaj. Mamy większe szanse obronić się tutaj niż w polu.Dowódcy musieli przytaknąć głową, księżniczka miała rację.Ostatecznie zgodzono się by bronić się tutaj. Po naradzie wszyszcy rosześli się. Brama zzostała zamknięta i przed nią zbudowano barykatę z kawałków drewna,gruzu i kamieni.Łucznicy ustawili się z Doronem przy murach. Pozostali żołnierze ustawili się na wzgórzu na placu przed Meduseld.Dowodziła nimi Menheron,Eowina i Faramir. Dwójka hobbitów,Merry i Pippin szykowali się do drogi. Mieli ruszyć do Shire, by ostrzeć hobbitów z armiami Mordoru.Nie byli zbyt chętni iść. Chcieli walczyć razem z nimi. Jednak Faramir im powiedział że pewnie przyjdzie im jeszcze wlaczyć, ale ważne żeby ostrzęc pozostałych hobbitów i przygodować obronę. Przyznali mu w końcu rację, spakowali się, wsiędli na konie razem z ludzmi,którzy mieli ich zawieść do Shire. Pożegnali się z Eowiną i Faramirem, nie szczęcząć łeż. Wiedzieli żę mogą ich już nie zobaczyć, po czym ruszyli na zachód,opuszczająć Edoras. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach